Custom:LEGO Dimension Traveler: Star Wars
Star Wars |Creator=Shiva |Genre=Action, Adventure |Modes=Single Player, Multiplayer |Platforms=PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 }} LEGO Dimension Traveler: Star Wars is the first custom LEGO Video Game of Dimension Traveler theme created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Dimension Traveler contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of Star Wars or a galaxy far, far away. There are a lot of planets and the player can freely travel through the space to them. There is a Character Creator in Dimension Traveler: Star Wars. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot The plot of the game is based on the comic series «Dimension Traveler», created by Shiva. Eddie Wilson, graduate of the Empire Engineering University, builds a small device, which can help him traveling through dimensions, thus becoming a super hero Dimension Traveler. He starts his first adventure to the dimension No. 5041977 or the dimension of Star Wars. That dimension is engulfed in another war between Jedi and Sith. Eddie finds it strange to see alive Jedi Knights and Sith Warriors in the timeline of the First Order. One of the inhabitants of the dimension explains that this is not the Universe, created by George Lucas and anything can happen here. Eddie is confused again («Well, how people from another dimension know about George Lucas?»), but decides to stop the war between the Light and Darkness. Wilson finds the closest basement of the Jedi and joins their Order. Eddie becomes a soldier of Republic and departs on his first mission: defend the ship Tantive IV. Six X-Wing Fighters and four Republic Gunships accompany Tantive IV. Soon the ship is attacked by the Star Destroyer of Sith. Some Sith Troopers even manage to get inside the Tantive IV. Republic Troopers, including Dimension Traveler, follow them. Inside the ship they fight, during the battle, Dimension Traveler evacuates diplomats. One of them is Jedi Master, who feels the Force inside Eddie. He tells Traveler, that he should visit Luke Skywalker. Another diplomat is the fake Jedi, who confesses to Eddie about that and gives him his Lightsaber, which was taken from the dead Jedi Knight. Inside the ship come more Sith Troopers and Sith Warriors come along with them. Using his new lightsaber, Dimension Traveler defeats everyone and takes control of the Tantive IV, because the main pilot is dead. According to the coordinates, ship must land on Coruscant. Traveler takes Tantive IV to that planet and lands it there. There he also meets the Jedi Council. Masters greet Dimension Traveler and tell him that Luke is on Coruscant too and will soon come to the Council. Luke does so and, after his meet with Eddie Wilson, he agrees to be his Master. He teaches Eddie everything that Yoda taught Luke earlier. After his training, Eddie becomes a Jedi Knight and departs on his mission on Geonosis. There is a Droid Factory, which was destroyed earlier and then rebuilt as a property of Sith. Jedi Knights are tasked to destroy the Factory in order to avoid the Droid War. They sneak inside the Factory and turn some machines off. However, Geonosians detect the knights and attack them. Then Bobba Fett, the bounty hunter, appears and fights both Geonosians and Jedi. Along with him, appear some bounty hunter recruits and support Bobba. Geonosians are almost defeated, but they are successful to catch Dimension Traveler and Bobba. They both awake in one cage. Guard tells them that they are going to be executed on the arena. Bobba blames the Jedi for his father's death and tells that he is going to die in the same place as his father did. Eddie then remembers the plot of Episode II: Attack of the Clones and tells Bobba who was really responsible for his father's death. Bobba then tells that if he is going to escape, he will take Eddie with him. Guards lead them out of the cage and to the Arena. There they both fight monsters and later there appear forces of the Republic and the bounty hunters. After the battle on the Arena, Jedi and bounty hunters ally and return to the Droid Factory. Using bounty hunters' bombs, after a battle with Darth Revan, who tried to stop them, finally destroy it. While the ships with Jedi and bounty hunters are flying to Coruscant, Jedi Knights receive a message from the Jedi Council, that the squad of Sith, led by the Inquisitor, are capturing Utapau. Knights and some hunters head to that planet. There Dimension Traveler and Bobba Fett sneak to the Inquisitor and defeat him. Dimension Traveler takes his lightsaber, but, while fighting, Sith hit his device, so suspects it to be broken and immediately tests it. He travels back to his dimension and realizes that everything is okay. In his dimension Eddie sees the Holy Trinity (a team of three powerful super heroes) fighting a creature from space, who is called Grandmaster. That creature sees Traveler's device and attempts to steal it, but one of the super heroes takes it back to Dimension Traveler. However, Grandmaster, while fleeing, remembers the construction of that device and builds the copy of this. Dimension Traveler travels back to the dimension No. 5041977 and Grandmaster secretly follows him. Dimension Traveler travels to Coruscant and sees the Senate building attacked by Sith. He helps Senate Commandos to defeat them and comes into the Senate Council Hall and meets there Darth Maul and his brother Savage Oppress. Using Inquisitor's lightsaber, Eddie Wilson defeats both brothers. Dimension Traveler then talks to the Jedi Council and the Council decides to make Eddie Wilson the Jedi Master, because he can handle two Sith Warriors even if they have double-sided lightsaber. Meanwhile, remaining Sith Lords (Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Darth Sidius and Lord Snoke) greet arriving Grandmaster, who soon takes control of them. Jedi Council discusses future plans of fighting Sith. Bobba soon comes to the Council and tells everyone that the Sith have their new leader, who even can't use the Force. Bobba then shows them an image of Grandmaster. Dimensions Traveler recognizes him and tells that he should be defeated immediately or the dimension of Star Wars will be captured by Grandmaster. Bobba then takes Eddie to his Slave I and tells that he knows Sith Lords' main base. They quickly head there, while the Jedi Knights and bounty hunters prepare for the massive battle with the Sith Warriors. Slave I secretly lands inside the Super Star Destroyer. While sneaking to Sith Lords, Dimension Traveler tells Bobba, that he'll fight with Grandmaster and leave Sidius to Bobba in order to let him avenge his father's death. Bobba gladly agrees. They finally arrive at their apartment. But Sith Lords detect them and challenge them to a duel. Grandmaster then refuses and stops the time of the dimension, only leaving him and Dimension Traveler alone. Grandmaster tells that he is going conquer all the dimensions using his new device. Dimension Traveler then answers that he won't let him do this and Grandmaster then teleports himself and Traveler to a strange place, where they both sit at the table in front of each other. Grandmaster makes a board game where all the figures are the real people from the dimension of Star Wars and the battlefield of the planet Tatooine is the main board. There are two sides of that game: the Republic, including the Jedi Council, Rebuplic troopers and bounty hunters, and Sith, including resurrected Sith Lords, Sith Warriors and Sith troopers. Grandmaster plays as Sith and lets Dimension Traveler play as the Republic. He says, that if Eddie wins, he'll leave, but avenge very soon. But if Grandmaster wins, the dimension will be conquered. Dimension Traveler agrees to play. Meanwhile, on Tatooine there's a real battle and everyone knows that are under control of both players. While Sith are trying to resist, the Republic places their hope in Dimension Traveler. Players use vehicles and units in order to win. Dimension Traveler is victorious. Grandmaster is enraged in this, because the whole Sith army, even Sith Lords, is destroyed and he failed to conquer the dimension. He hardly restrains himself and keeps his word, returning Eddie Wilson back to his friends and leaving him and the dimension. Everyone is very grateful to Eddie Wilson. The war is finally over: all of the Sith are destroyed and the dimension No. 5041977 is free from Grandmaster's control. Bobba is the most grateful, because of Eddie's actions, he could avenge his father. Eddie then realizes that everything is over now and he can go home. The first adventure of Dimension Traveler is over and he returns back to his dimension. After the credits the game shows a scene with Eddie trying to use the Force in his dimension. He is unsuccessful to do this but then somehow appears George Lucas and uses it. Characters DLC The game also has DLC «Classic Star Wars», containing classic Star Wars characters and a level pack. Notes * There is only one playable droid (if not counting DLC characters) in the game. Category:Custom Video Games